Problem: A silver tie costs $$3$, and a popular purple pair of shoes costs $12$ times as much. How much does the purple pair of shoes cost?
Explanation: The cost of the purple pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver tie, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $3$ $12 \times $3 = $36$ The purple pair of shoes costs $$36$.